gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Random Events
Random Events are encounters and short missions which spawn randomly throughout the San Andreas Map in Grand Theft Auto V. Random events often allow the player to make a dynamic choice and decide whether to help or hinder a bystander. There are a total of 57 random Events in GTA V and any 14 of these contribute towards 100% Completion. Events 1) Abandoned Vehicle 1 - Smoke Tree Road, Grand Senora Desert - All characters - No reward 2) Abandoned Vehicle 2 - RON Alternates Wind Farm - All characters - No reward 3) Arrests 1 - Grapeseed, beside the O'Neil farm - All characters - $250 for helping the criminal, nothing if you help the police officer. 4) Arrests 2 - Senora Freeway, Ron Alternates Wind Farm - All characters - $250 for helping the criminal, nothing if you help the police officer. 5) Beauty Saloon Robbery - Rockford Hills, Bob Mulét - All characters - $2000 dropped for killing the criminal(s), nothing if the criminals get away. 6) Bike Thief 1 - Little Bighorn Avenue, Rancho - All characters - +3 Stamina stat (need to confirm if this happens if you keep the bike as well). If you return the bike, you'll also get an email from him sometime later telling you that he's placed $100,000 in Animal Ark stocks on Liberty City National Exchange. 7) Bike Thief 2 - Bridge Street, Hawick - All characters - +3 Stamina stat (need to confirm if this happens if you keep the bike as well). No other reward. 8) Border Patrol 1 - Mt. Hann Road, Grand Senora Desert - All characters - Up to $700 in total money drops. 9) Border Patrol 2 - Tataviam Mountains - All characters - Up to $700 in total money drops. 10) Border Patrol 3 - Raton Canyon - All characters - Up to $700 in total money drops. 11) Burial - Paleto Bay, Blaine County - All characters - Up to $600 from each dead enemy, and a full special bar upon completion of the mission. The victim will also give you $60,000 sometime later. If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead, but will only receive $1,000. 12) Bus Tour - Alta Street, Downtown Vinewood - All characters - No reward, just a tour. 13) Car Thief 1 - Great Ocean Highway - All characters - +5 Driving skill when you return the car. 14) Car Thief 2 - Exceptionalists Way, Los Santos International Airport - Michael only - +5 Driving skill when you return the car. You also receive a Pale Blue Suit sometime later 15) Chase Thieves City 1 - Hawick Avenue, Hawick - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $200 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $452. 16) Chase Thieves City 2 - San Andreas Avenue, Textile City - All characters - Keep cash: $500. Return cash: $50 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $91. 17) Chase Thieves Country 1 - Grapeseed Main Street, Grapeseed - All characters - Keep cash: $250. Return cash: $25 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $76. 18) Chase Thieves Country 2 - Route 68, Grand Senora Desert - All characters - Keep cash: $120. Return cash: $12 and a full special meter. 19) Crash Rescue - Senora Freeway, Mount Chiliad - All characters - Unlocks heist crew member Taliana Martinez. 20) Construction Accident - Calais Avenue, Little Seoul - All characters - +2 Driving skill upon completion. 21) Countryside Gang Fight - Marina Drive, Alamo Sea - All characters - $1000 for saving the victim. 22) Countryside Robbery - Route 68, Harmony - All characters - Up to $1000 in dropped money, and 2 briefcases with $5000 each if picked up. You get a 2-star Wanted level for picking them up. If you help the crooks, you only get 1 briefcase and a 3-star wanted level. 23) Deal Gone Wrong - Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness - All characters - $25,000 in the case. Kill the gang members while fleeing. 24) Domestic - Wild Oats Drive, Vinewood Hills - All characters - $80 upon taking him to the Golf course, and Castro Lagano becomes a new Golf opponent with a Hard skill level (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Alturist Cult instead). 25) Drug Shootout - Mount Chiliad - Trevor - Between $40,000-$100,000 every time you raid. Becomes available for subsequent raids every in-game week or so. 26) Drunk Driver 1 - Aguja Street, La Puerta - All characters - $80 (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead). 27) Drunk Driver 2 - Armadillo Avenue, Sandy Shores - All characters - $80 (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead). 28) Escape Paparazzi - Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood - All characters - $750 (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead). 29) Gang Intimidation - El Rancho Boulevard and Fudge Lane, El Burro Heights - Michael or Trevor only - Between $200-$500 in dropped money. 30) Getaway Driver - Corner of Strawberry Avenue and Forum Drive, Strawberry - All characters - If crooks are helped: $1000 and a special character to use in heist missions. If crooks are killed: Between $800-$2000 per enemy in dropped money. 31) Hitch Lift 1 - Ineseno Road, Banham Canyon - All characters - +5 Driving skill and $100. If you get him to the airport within 02:20, he gives you a tip to invest in Tinkle, which pays out within a week (Tinkle is located on the BAWSAQ market page) (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead). 32) Hitch Lift 2 - North Calafia Way, Mount Chiliad - All characters - +5 Driving ability, and Ursula as a Booty Call (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead). 33) Hitch Lift 3 - East Joshua Roads and San Chianski Mountain Range - All characters - +5 Driving ability (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead). 34) Hitch Lift 4 - Great Chaparral - All characters - + 5 Driving ability (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead). 35) Luring Girl Into Alley - Supply Street, La Mesa - All characters - No reward, but you can kill them to get your money back. 36) Mugging 1 - Chamberlain Hills, Strawberry Avenue - All characters - Keep cash: $200. Return cash: $20 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $91. 37) Mugging 2 - Meteor Street, Hawick - All characters - No reward. 38) Mugging 3 - Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $200 and a full special meter. 39) Prisoner Lift 1 - Grand Senora Desert near Bolingbroke Penitentiary - Michael or Franklin only - +3 Driving skill. 40) Prisoner Lift 2 - Grand Senora Desert near Bolingbroke Penitentiary - All Characters - No reward. 41) Rogue Altruists - Baytree Canyon Road, Grand Senora Desert - Michael or Franklin only - $80 upon taking the girl home. 42) Shop Robbery 1 - Eastbourne Way, Rockford Hills - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: No reward. 43) Shop Robbery 2 - Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $25% off next purchase. Shoot the 3 cash registers to get $500 from each, and no Wanted level. 44) Simeon Yetarian - Adam's Apple Boulevard and Power Street, Strawberry - Michael or Franklin (before Mr. Philips) - No reward. 45) Snatched - South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills - All characters - No reward (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead). 46) Sports Bike Thief - North Rockford Drive, Richman - All characters - +5 Driving ability. You can also just steal the Pegassi Bati 801 bike instead. 47) Stag Do Running Man - Route 68, Great Chaparral - All characters - Keep Enus Super Diamond car (a required car for the Kifflom! achievement). 48) ATM Robberies - At different ATMs around Los Santos - All characters - Keep cash: $500. Return cash: $50. 49-58) Security Van Heists - 10 different locations around Los Santos and Blaine County - All characters - Between $3000-$8000. 1. Innocence Boulevard: A gas station below a highway, by the Auto Repair shop commonly appearing in towing jobs. 2. Peaceful Street: Driving near Casey's Diner a block north of Darnell Bros. warehouse. 3. Adam's Apple Boulevard: At a complex a block west of the Vespucci Helipad, near the construction site random event and Molotov pickup. 4. Paleto Bay: Across from the hospital/police station by Paleto Forest. 5. Great Ocean Highway: Driving near Fort Zancudo. Altruist Cult Shootout - Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness - Trevor (after delivering 4 victims to the cult) - $1000 dropped by each enemy, and a hidden package in the camp. (This random event does not count for the 57) Category:GTA V Category:Gameplay